


Soon

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series drabble... I needed a little light relief from my NaNo... the leads are arguing worse than Tommy and Barbara!
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

As Barbara slowly walked towards me, I was struck by how beautiful she was.

I thought about our time together.

All the years that had brought us to this point.

The near misses. 

Her shooting.

My alcoholism.

Her resignation.

My arrests.

I thought about all the derogatory names that she had been called, all the abuse she had suffered from people who had never bothered to get to know her the way I had.

I wish that they could see her now.

My Barbara.

My love.

My partner.

My soulmate.

Soon to be my countess.

Soon to be my wife.


End file.
